


The class is dumb

by Mlb_oh_yeah (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mlb_oh_yeah
Summary: Lila chose the wrong thing to lie about.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 15
Kudos: 373





	The class is dumb

It all started one school morning.  
Adrien and Marinette were late because a late night akuma had kept them awake.  
So Lila chose that time to spread more lies :  
"I think Marinette is working with Hawkmoth.She always is late to class and she disappears whenever there's an akuma attack."

"That makes so much since Lila!"  
" You're right Lila! "  
"We need to confront her about this!"  
(Basically the class being dumb)

When Adrien and Marinette came running in together yelling: "We're not late Miss Bustier!" They saw the whole class glaring at Marinette.

"We know who you are Marinette"

Marinette choked and ended up saying 

"W-Who am i-i "

"Hawkmoth's accomplice"

Adrien burst out laughing , unable to contain it.He got some stares because, who would laugh at this !

"Sorry, sorry, but you couldn't be more wrong "he says.

" Adrien, why wouldn't you believe us? "Lila says, her eyes filling up with crocodile tears.

Adrien and Marinette look at each other and make a decision.

" Make a single mistake-"Adrien starts.

"And we will not hesitate to take you down"Marinette finishes.

" What-?Lila starts saying.

"Plagg , claws out!"

" Tikki, spots on! "

When Ladybug and Chat Noir replace Adrien and Marinette the class, especially Lila , Chloe and Alya look on with eyes as big as dinner plates.

"How is Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng? This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

" My bff after all time!!! I dedicate a blog to you!!! "

However Lila's expression was the best.

"How is Adrien Agreste the stupid alley cat Chat Noir!!??

" Don't you ever call my partner a stupid alley cat ever again!!! " Ladybug as she walked up towards Lila, fury blazing in her cold blue eyes.

It's safe to say Lila confessed to her lies , Alya sent a video to headmaster Damocles which had Lila confessing and Lila was sent back to Italy.


End file.
